Pretty Little Liars vs The Evil Chicks
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings stand face to face with Jennifer Kaader, Emma Tsunaamie, Mandy Bakers, Sandy Moore and Vicky Carter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my wife Holly, my friend BabyLoveNo1 and my friend Vicky of the Valley.**

* * *

**Pretty Little Liars vs The Evil Chicks**

**The Pretty Little Liars, Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings stand face to face with another gang of girls known as The Evil Chicks and the members of this gang are Jennifer Kaader, Emma Tsunaamie, Mandy Bakers, Sandy Moore and Vicky Carter.**

**All the girls of both gangs right now stand in the Nexus, another realm where the normal laws of physics doesn't apply.**

"Kiss your pussies bye bye." says Hanna.

"I am not afraid of you." says Emma.

"Sexy. These bimbos couldn't even hit the fuckin' wide side of a damn beauty-parlor. Check out their crappy boob-implants." says Alison with a confident sassy smile, teasing the enemies.

"How the crap dare you?" says Jennifer in anger.

"Viva la me!" says Alison as she swing her arm and sends a golden blast of magic towards Mandy, knocking her down.

"Fuck you!" says Vicky as she swing her arm and sends a red bolt of magic towards Spencer.

"Lame. You gotta do way better against a Hastings." says Spencer as he hold out her hand and create a field of blue magic that block Vicky's attack.

"Don't act as if you're a big deal, Spencer." says Emma in a hard tone.

"You've no right to decide what I do." says Spencer.

"Okay then! Eclante de verdinicum!" says Emma as she throw a blast of red magic towards Spencer.

"Stop! She's my friend." says Aria as she summon a field of white magic that saves Spencer from Emma's attack.

"Be smart and stay out of this, Aria." says Emma.

"Ya don't scare me, loser." says Aria.

"Awww! Too bad." says Emma with sarcasm.

"Don't try being sassy, bimbo." says Hanna.

"I'm no bimbo." says Emma.

"Oh, are you sure?" says Hanna.

"I am sure." says Emma.

"Then you're so wrong." says Hanna as she throw a bolt of pink mgaic towards Emma, destroying Emma's clothes.

"Hey! That was a sexy designer outfit, worth at least 1000 bucks." says Emma in anger.

"Maybe, but I don't care a fuck." says Hanna.

"Just go eat asshole, Marin!" says Emma.

"That's what you need to do, loser girl." says Hanna.

"Give up. Me and my chicks here are much better than you idiots." says Jennifer.

"Not true. I've had way more sex than you could even have in your best dreams, little blonde perv." says Alison.

"Perv? I am noble and totally awesome. Every man's wet dream." says Jennifer.

"Actually that's what I am." says Alison.

Alison and Jennifer attack each other with green magical fire.

"I'll kill you." says Alison.

"No, me is gonna kill you." says Jennifer.

"That won't happen, bimbo." says Alison.

"You're the bimbo!" scream Jennifer in wild anger as she attack Alison with red fire.

"Ecardium trevenantis!" says Hanna as she use blue fire to destroy Emma's pussy.

"No! My pussy..." says Emma in pain and fear.

"Very nice, Han." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says a Hanna with a cute smile.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" says Jennifer in anger as she run forward to grab Alison's throat.

"Stop!" says Emily as she summon golden fire and burn Jennifer's hair and knock her away from Alison.

"Awww!" says Alison, happy that Emily saved her life.

"No one touches a hair on Alison's head as long as I'm around." says Emily.

Spencer summon a huge bolt of red magic and knock down Sandy.

"Ahhhh...crap!" says Sandy in anger and pain.

"It's no more than you deserve for trying to kill Toby last month." says Spencer.

"Toby's a loser. He should die." says Sandy.

"Wrong!" scream Spencer in anger, losing control of her emotions for once, calling forth a huge wave of fire, burning Sandy, killing her.

"How dare you? You just burned my BFF to dust." says Vicky in anger.

Vicky throw a blast of thunder towards Spencer.

"Orcaedium feginenta!" says Aria, creating a field of white magic that protect Spencer from Vicky's attack.

"Paverni crevananto!" says Emily as she use golden fire to attack Mandy.

Mandy cream in pain as she is sent flying backwards.

Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer join forces. They say "Fenites de la crovernium, avadenti, numnido!" and summon a huge golden firestorm that kills Jennifer, Emma, Mandy and Vicky.

"Stanticum, verdus, de acavia!" says Spencer, sending herself and Hanna, Alison, Emily and Aria back home to Rosewood.

They appear again in Hanna's bedroom.

"Good to be home. The Nexus was kinda cold." says Hanna.

"It is ineed nice to be back in the normal world." says Emily.

"Are we sure that Jennifer and her sluts are gone forever?" says Alison.

"Yes. We saw them die and not even the epsilon energy can bring them back to life." says Spencer.

"That's good." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Alison and Aria look out through a window and can see the sky return to normal, which means the Nexus drift away from Earth.

Of course this make them smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
